La Voix du Show
by Lupinette
Summary: Mini OS avec thème imposé.


**Disclaimer:** L'univers exploité appartient entièrement à JKR.

**Cadre:** Mini OS réalisé lors de la Nuit Créative du 1er février 2008 organisée sur le forum Le Chicaneur de Loufoca.

**Thème imposé:** Les Bizarr Sisters

* * *

**La Voix du Show**

« - Je veux absolument les voir, ce sera un concert fabuleux, des chansons jamais interprétées en live, tu ne te rends pas compte! »

Remus secoua la tête négligemment. Il était assis à la table de la cuisine du QG de l'Ordre, une tasse de thé fumant devant lui, et il regardait Tonks faire les cent pas de l'autre côté de la table.

« - Mais puisque tu les connais toutes, leurs chansons, qu'est-ce que ça change? » demanda-t-il.

« - Ça change tout! Raaah, tu n'y connais rien! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« - Mais en quoi ça me concerne? »

Elle lui jeta un drôle de coup d'œil.

« - Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. »

Il faillit s'étrangler en buvant une gorgée de thé.

« - Pardon? »

« - Quoi, tu ne veux pas? »

« - Ben, c'est que... »

« - Tu as honte d'y aller avec moi? »

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça... »

« - Alors on y va! »

Elle sortit de sa poche deux billets avec les huit têtes des membres du groupe animées.

« - J'ai déjà les places! C'est demain soir, n'oublie pas! On transplane à 19h. »

Et elle quitta la pièce. Remus soupira, se demandant comment il avait pu se laisser embarquer dans une histoire pareille.

***

Le son allait horriblement fort, la masse de gens bougeait énormément, et tout ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Il n'avait jamais aimé les grands rassemblements, et la foule le rendait malade.

« - Ca va? » hurla Tonks. « Tu t'amuses bien? »

Il la regarda avec un air intrigué. Elle semblait littéralement transportée par ce "live". Mais lui, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Et comme elle fronçait les sourcils en le regardant, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux, il se dit qu'il ne devait vraiment pas avoir bonne mine. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'air, et il s'éloigna de la masse.

Le concert était plus agréable de loin, du moins à entendre. Certes, on voyait moins bien, mais n'étant pas du tout un fan, Remus ne s'en plaignait pas.

Et puis, tout bascula. La musique s'arrêta net au beau milieu d'une chanson.

« - Dis, toi là-bas, ça te plaît pas? »

C'était Myron Wagtail, le chanteur qui s'adressait directement à lui. Il hésita à se soustraire à sa vue quand le leader reprit.

« - Allez, réponds-moi! »

Remus usa d'un sonorus.

« - Je n'aime pas la foule, mais ce que vous faites est très bien. »

« - Vous entendez, » reprit le chanteur en s'adressant aux fans, « il n'aime pas la foule! Et bien, alors viens avec nous sur scène! »

La foule en question eut un temps d'arrêt, aussi surprise que Remus. Puis elle murmura, probablement d'envie, et enfin elle applaudit, encourageant le lycanthrope. Centre de l'attention générale, il ne pouvait se résoudre à refuser. Il transplana donc aussitôt sur la scène.

« - Tu sais jouer d'un instrument? » lui demanda Myron.

« - Heu, oui, » répondit Remus après avoir annulé son sonorus. « De la basse. »

« - Donaghan, file ta basse à mon nouveau pote! On va voir de quoi il est capable! »

« - Ah, mais je... »

« - Pas de refus possible, mon gars, on est en live. »

Maudissant Tonks jusqu'à la dernière génération, Remus traîna les pieds jusqu'au bassiste qui lui tendait son instrument avec un sourire. Fort heureusement, celui-ci lui donna les accords principaux de la chanson suivante que le chanteur annonça. Au fur et à mesure des notes qui coulaient de ses doigts, le lycanthrope se sentit plus à l'aise, et finalement trouva cela fort agréable de jouer avec d'autres personnes.

« - Et bien on applaudit bien fort notre nouveau membre! » s'exclama le chanteur quand la dernière note fut jouée.

Remus rendit sa basse à son propriétaire, salua le public, et quitta la scène par le côté. Un des gardes l'accosta.

« - Tu pourras venir dans les loges après le concert. Y a des gens avec toi? »

« - Heu, oui, elle est dans le public. »

« - Elle pourra venir aussi. Tu peux rester ici sur le côté pour la fin du concert. »

« - Ah, très bien, merci. »

A la fin du concert, Remus se fit un devoir d'aller chercher Tonks, qui l'engueula d'abord parce que c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé sur scène alors qu'elle était la fan, et qui l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue pour avoir obtenu d'aller dans les loges.

Les membres du groupe firent un accueil chaleureux au lycanthrope, ce qui lui valut encore une fois un regard assassin de la part de Tonks. Ils firent les présentations et puis discutèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, les boissons accompagnant.

Quand Remus et Tonks partirent, c'était comme s'ils se connaissaient tous depuis toujours, et Donaghan avait résolu de montrer quelques trucs au lycanthrope une prochaine fois. Ils se promirent de se revoir bientôt.

« - Merci, Remus, » dit Tonks quand il la raccompagna chez elle.

« - De rien. A demain. »

« - Oui, à demain. Et vivement le prochain concert. »

***

Il n'y eut pas de prochain concert, mais le jeune Ted suivit assidûment l'évolution du groupe, ayant un certain Donaghan Tremlett comme parrain spirituel.


End file.
